Seeing Red
by Sabby-Sama
Summary: What Chaos wants, Chaos gets.  Warnings inside.


Warnings: Darkness, gorey imagry, mentions of killing.

Disclaimer: You're asking the wrong person if they own FFVII or anything to do with it.

**Seeing Red**

* * *

><p><em> Silly incompetant human.<em>

They were. . .odd together. Their eyes were about the only thing that fit together, almost. Both of the red-ish hue.

Except, his were a vibrant crimson, and her's a dull garnet; not that she herself was dull. I would know that more than anyone, even him; since I observed her as much as I possible.

How could that not fit these humans personalities further?

His eyes-my host's-resembeled the blood that was frequelty spilt on his behalf. Not that I oppose of the killing; of course not. I _love_ it.

Eyes crimson like new blood, like the warm life-liquid that oozed out a fatal, grotesque wound. Constantly he would murder. _We_ would murder. That's our job, afterall. It was like each fresh kill fueled the scarlet of his eyes, keeping it from dullying and drying up like hers.

Her eyes were like dried blood. It's been years since she's killed and spilt blood, unlike her 'other half'. Idiotic humans and their foolish names for their lovers. Even though she indirectly committed the crimes, she planted the bombs that had done the damage. Over that long period of time, her eyes gradually faded from their rich red velvet color as she swore never to harm a living being again. Notice how I said living being instead of 'human being'.

They clashed horribly, personality wise, as their symbolic eye color. How could that fit these human's personalities? I know perfectly who would have been better for her.

She put up a good fight though, might I say. This is referring back to the human being comment I had mentioned earlier. For I am not human, and 'I never will be' as I have been told oh-so cruelly by him.

Perhaps I have developed...emotions while being inside my host's brain; for the brain controls these feelings that I felt, and still do. Right now, his feelings are much more prominet compared to my own.

He's an imbecile. Feeling regret, guilt, heartbroken and even suicidal for what he's done. I could care less though. For what he doesn't know, will hurt him more and fuel my happiness ever so further. I've done my job excellently for splitting them apart. Those faded, bloody gems were once full of life despite the boring tone, but now they shall not anymore. Never again.

'Love', -oh, that name given to him by her feeds my rage-thinks it was all his doing, that he lost control and morphed. Yet, it was I who did it on my own free will. It was a great effort to take over him, but I was determined.

It was like he was rubbing their _perfect_ little relationship right in my face, for I could never indulge in such a glorious thing, atleast as far as he knew. At first, however, I couldn't. But somehow he slipped up as he let his mental walls down, while I crept into his head and sucked up the ability to feel the things he took for granted and I envied like a leeching sponge. And all without him knowing.

If that wasn't considered being a clever creature, then I don't know what would.

I shouldn't even call myself a creature anymore. I'm as human as he is now.

As I was forced to watch their little flirtatious activities through his eyes I was unable to block the sight and the harsh stabbing in my theoretical heart. I was appalled at first when I saw him go along with it. For her to change him so much that he would act that way on his own free will, means a great amount. His love for her was _sickening_.

So that's when I decided on what I would do.

It was very pleasurable to feel his shock and see his facial expression once he came upon her corpse as soon as his body ended it's convulsing movements contrary to the morph, just lying there, ripped into shreds. Especially when most of her mutilated remains were all over him, including his face and hands. I made sure of that.

I didn't do what I did because I was jealous. It's more like this;

If I couldn't have her, then neither could he.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys know whose being talked about here. If not, I'll explain. Vincent and Tifa, with Chaos as the narrater. So now if you will in their names the story should be clear :3 I personally think this was one of my best works! I got the idea about their eyes one day and kinda made a story out of it. Hope you guys liked it! Review please! ;D<strong>

**~Sabby-Sama**


End file.
